Crescent Moon
by hiin
Summary: When Sakura is dragged to the Host Club's masquerade ball by her sister, she thinks it's a total waste of time. But what happens when a cute boy comes to the balcony she's on and interrupts her reading? What are the consequences? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. My first completed fanfiction. I feel so accomplished, since this is, like, the seventh fanfiction I've started! Lucky number seven. Anyways, I am a fan of kyouyaxtamaki (blame my friend), morixhunny (who isn't?), and hikaruxharuhi (blame episode 16). Then I thought "But what about Kaoru?" and came up with this. Flames shall be used to bake cookies for people with constructive criticism!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the rights to any of Jane Austen's novels!**

PS: If you haven't read any of Jane Austen's novels, don't worry. I just used it for the title.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Are you listening to me?" 

"Of course I am, Nee-chan," I replied, turning another page in the book I was reading.

"Good," my older sister, Ayame, said, continuing to fix my hair. "Anyways, Tamaki-sama says that this is going to be the most amazing ball the host club has ever had! That is why-"

"'-Even if I have to tie you up and drag you by your toes, you are going,'" I quoted from the other thousand times she had told me this when I complained about it. I waved my book in a flamboyant manner as I said this, copying how Ayame waved her host club magazines when she talked to me.

"Honestly, Sakura-chan, I think you're going to have a wonderful time tonight!"

I laughed, though without humor. "The host club is simply a group of superficial, lying guys who are just looking to make a quick buck, despite the fact that they already have enormous fortunes at their fingertips. Not to mention the naïve girls who are willing to believe those lies to get a scrap of self-confidence."

I couldn't see my sister's face. She paused, but continued after a moment. "There are other boys who go to the balls."

"Waiting to dry the tears of rejected girls before they start coming on to them."

"Not all guys are like you think," Ayame said, moving to do my make-up.

"Please," I scoffed. "Our family is one of the wealthiest that has kids that go to Ouran. They only want us for our money, among other things." I opened my book again, but Ayame pulled it out of my hands and placed it on a bedside table out of my reach. "Hey!" I protested.

"You'll never get asked out if you look at books more than you look at boys!" my sister snapped.

"Well, at least one of us wants to be something other than an heiress who spends all her parent's money!" I yelled.

We glared at each other for a bit, then Ayame finished my make-up in silence. When she was done, she dragged me to the mirror.

"We look great!" she cried, spinning around.

_Maybe you do,_ I thought, looking enviously at Ayame in her crimson ball gown. She had gotten the looks of the family, I, the brains. Not that I didn't look good in my dark blue and silver gown, but my sister looked beautiful and completely at ease. I, on the other hand, looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Can we just get this over with?" I moaned, gladly moving away from the mirror to get Ayame's crimson mask. It was handmade in Italy, covered in silk with two ribbons to tie coming off the back, with garnets lining the edges of the mask. My mask was identical, except for the fact that it was dark blue and had drops of silver lining the edges as opposed to garnets.

My sister sighed as she tied the ribbons for my mask. "You don't have enough fun, Sakura-chan."

I didn't answer her until I was tying the ribbons for her mask. "You have too much fun, Nee-chan."

* * *

Three hours later, I was on a secluded balcony off the ballroom, having snuck away from my sister one minute after we got there. That Tamaki person had come out, making a good distraction. I could hear the music and chatter, but where I was, it was reasonably quiet. Fifteen minutes of the ball and thirty pages of the book left to go. 

I looked up from the pages to the darkened sky. I probably would have been able to see the stars better if there hadn't been so much light spilling out of the ballroom, but I could still see many of them. It was so beautiful…so peaceful…

"Whatcha reading?"

I yelped and jumped away from the voice. The boy standing by me was, I had to admit, pretty cute. He had a blue costume. His mask was pretty, and was a mirror image of the crescent moon that was currently in the sky. His hair was red. It was actually sort of pinkish.

His expression became a mix of concern and amusement. "Did I scare you?" he asked.

"What? No, of course not!" I snapped at him, blushing. "You surprised me!"

The boy chuckled and proceeded to read the side of the book. "Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen." He looked at me curiously. "Who's Jane Austen?"

"An English author," I answered shortly, looking at the ground, still ticked about the fact that he'd just scared the crap out of me.

The boy considered me for a moment. "What's your name?" he asked.

I looked at the boy. He seemed nice, and it wasn't as if he was patting my shoulder while I cried over one of the hosts. Maybe he was okay. Also, if I had a friend who was a boy, perhaps Ayame would lay off getting me to go to the host club…

"Oshiro Sakura," I answered.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Sakura-kun." The boy took my hand and shook it.

"What about you?" I asked, pulling my hand away. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else their name?"

The boy looked somewhat surprised, but he answered. "Kaoru," he said. I waited for more, but he was silent.

"That's it? Just Kaoru?" I asked impatiently.

There was no doubt about it: He was definitely surprised, as if my reaction hadn't been one he had expected. Then he smiled, shrugged, and went to the edge of the balcony, leaning off the rail to look out over the grounds. I had to admit that my curiosity was piqued. I reluctantly shut my book and joined him, my gaze trailing over the paths I took each day.

"Why aren't you inside, dancing like all the other girls?" the boy asked.

"The only reason that I'm even here is because my sister is a customer," I answered, not facing him. "She's the one who dragged me here."

"Does she know you're out here?"

I walked to the arched doorway that led inside. I caught my sister dancing with a cute brown haired boy. I didn't see any fangirls staring enviously at them, so I assumed that he wasn't a host. Despite this fact, she was laughing at something he had said, having a blast. I returned to the rail.

"No, but I don't think she cares," I chuckled. "It's good. If she found me, she'd bug me about reading this book for almost the whole time."

"Is that all you've done?"

"Yes. I'm almost finished."

Kaoru laughed. "You're not like other girls, Sakura-kun."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied.

He smiled at me, and my heart leapt. Then my brain kicked into gear and I looked back at the grounds.

"So, what is it?" Kaoru asked. "Do you not like dancing?"

"That would be an understatement. I **loathe** dancing."

"Do you really, or is it just that you aren't good at it?"

I blushed. "Well, I'll admit that I'm not the most…talented at dancing…"

Kaoru laughed.

"Shut up!" I said, blushing redder. "I bet you're not one to talk!"

"That's what you think?" Kaoru asked, looking sideways at me mischievously.

"Yes!" From inside, I heard someone announce the last dance.

Kaoru, who must have heard the announcement, smiled. "Well, I guess I'll have to change that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is the last dance of the night," Kaoru said. He bowed low, still looking up at me, grinning. "May I have this dance?"

I was shocked. "Um…s-sure," I stammered, placing my book on the railing.

Kaoru stood back up, stepping closer to me. He placed took one of my left hand and put it on his shoulder. He took the other one in his left hand, and placed his right on my waist, causing me to turn even redder.

"Relax, don't be so tense," Kaoru advised. "It's just a simple waltz." He led, softly repeating "1-2-3,1-2-3," for my sake. Eventually, I didn't have to glue my eyes to my feet. I raised my head, meeting Kaoru's eyes. He was smiling, causing me to smile in response.

Of course, the dance had to end sometime, though when the music stopped, we stayed in that position for a second longer. The sound of clapping came from the ballroom.

"I better go," Kaoru said, stepping away from me.

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Sakura-kun."

"Same here," I said. "With you, I mean."

Kaoru smiled, leaned in, and kissed my cheek. He immediately walked back into the ballroom with a last smile to me. My fingers unconsciously went to my cheek.

"Sakura-chan!" Ayame appeared in the doorway. I forced my hand to go to my side.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "Come on! Weren't you the one who didn't want to go in the first place?"

"O-okay," I said.

We decided to walk back to the dormitories. The air had chilled a bit since we first came. Odd. I hadn't noticed that on the balcony.

"Did you have a good time, Nee-chan?" I asked.

"It was great! I met this boy, Ginjiro, and he was really nice. But the best part was that I got to dance with Tamaki-sama once! What about you, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, for almost all the time I read-"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Relax. Towards the end, this boy came on the balcony and talked to me. He even danced the last dance with me."

"Really?" Ayame asked, interested. "What was his name?"

"Kaoru."

Ayame stopped walking abruptly. "What was his surname?"

"I don't know," I said. "Come on, we're almost there."

"What kind of mask did he have?" my sister asked, a smile coming across her face.

"It looked sort of like a crescent moon. Why?"

Ayame started laughing.

"What?" I asked. "What's so funny?"

"You danced with Hitachiin Kaoru!" Ayame cried, jumping up and down. I looked at her blankly.

"Who's that?"

"He's a host!" Ayame said, grabbing my hands, still jumping. "You danced with a host!"

"A host? Seriously?! But he seemed so…well…I don't know how to describe it, but…not like a host!" I said in shock.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Ayame said, pulling me along. "We need to get back to the rooms so you can tell me more!"

* * *

That night, I realized something: I had forgotten my book on the railing on the balcony. It was the first time I had ever been so distracted from a book before. I turned to my other side in my bed so I was looking out the window. I looked out at the crescent moon and smiled.

* * *

It's hiin again. Review please! Reviews make me squee happily! Hope you guys liked it! 

Lots of luv, hiin : )


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S BAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! Completed fanfiction, my butt,though I think that chapter one works as a story all by itself. I swear evil plot bunnies are taking over my brain. The good side is that Crescent Moon shall continue! Bad side: It's going to take a little longer to finish Blessings and Curses. Still, I'll work on it as much as I can without failing my classes!

Also, many hugs to my first reviewers, in order: **Survivor 28**, **yuMeNami** (you get applause for writing a lot of stories!), **Elle Steinig** (whose profile pic rocks hard. Go Beelzenof!), and **TheWinchesterAngel** (love Inigo's quote!). Many hugs also go to the following, who are alerters (that's not a word is it? Didn't think so. Oh well.): **Elle Steinig** (you get to be in here TWO times!), **Natchi822**, **TheWinchesterAngel** (look, there you are again!), and **azurexranexwolf** (toast!). Lastly, these people get props for faving this: **Elle Steinig** (I stand corrected: THREE times.) and **TheWinchesterAngel** (who also gets to be in here THREE times!) You shall all search them the second you are done reading this!! Oops. Almost forgot the people who simply read it. You guys rock too!

Anyways, have fun reading chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the rights to any of Jane Austen's works, including ****Sense and Sensibility****. I only own Oshiro Sakura and Oshiro Ayame.**

(Still, if I did own the rights, it would be pretty funny!)

_

* * *

_

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ I thought, wondering why the heck I had come in the first place. Seriously. What was the purpose of standing outside of the third music room? I certainly didn't want to pay for some guy to chat with me. I wasn't that desperate. 

Thank God it was after the times when the host club was in business. Judging by my luck, Ayame, my sister, would have walked out at any moment. She would probably think I wanted to become a customer and drag me in!

_Maybe it's because I'm so curious about Kaoru-san_, I thought. Why did he have to be so mysterious? Why did I have to want – no, **need** to know more about him? See him again, talk to him, ask him why he wouldn't tell me who he was at the ball. And also…I wanted to know why had he danced with me.

I sighed in frustration. Guys were so irritating. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

No matter, no matter. At the masquerade ball, I had left Sense and Sensibility on the balcony. It hadn't occurred to me initially how much I would miss it, but now I really wanted it back! Even though I had read it seven times, I never got tired of rereading a good book. Who did?

I sighed again. If I didn't open that door, I would totally lose my nerve and never see my book again!

_Well, here goes._

* * *

I opened the door and saw a beautiful room. I had never been in the music rooms before, as I had no talent with music, nor did I know anyone with a talent for music. In the center was an expensive-looking vase. _Not bad_, I thought, though I didn't know much about décor. 

I noticed seven guys talking, all handsome. A tall blond, an even taller brown-haired, a tall black-haired with glasses, a short blond boy with a stuffed rabbit, an average-sized guy with brown hair, and a pair of red-headed twins. They were wearing the school uniforms, thank God. Ayame had told me all about the host club's many costumes, and I didn't think I could keep a straight face if they were wearing one of them.

"Excuse me," I said loudly. They all turned and looked at me, causing my face to turn red. _Stupid yellow uniform dress_, I thought. Yellow wasn't at all flattering on me. But why was I thinking about that? I needed to get my book!

"Ah, a newcomer!" The twins exclaimed. The tall blond walked toward me, having to lean down so his face was level with mine since I was smaller than average."Don't be shy, come in," he said, smiling, taking my hand and pulling me into the room. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, princess."

I looked at him blankly, my eyebrow raised.

"You look like one of Tamaki-kun's customer's," the guy with the glasses said. "What's your name?"

"Oshiro Sakura." I saw one of the twins', presumably Kaoru's, expression turn to surprise at my answer. "And you misunderstand me," I said, glancing at the door, which the tall blond was now blocking my way to. "I-

"You would rather have someone else?" the boy said. "What type do you prefer? The wild type," he gestured toward the tallest one, "the little devil type," the twins, "the loli-shota type," the short blond boy, "the cool type," the black-haired with the glasses, "or perhaps you've changed your mind about me?" The boy stroked my cheek. **Awkward.**

"Look," I said, backing up a bit, "you keep misunderstanding me." I felt myself bump into something and heard a crash.

_Oh, God, please no,_ I thought in desperation. I looked over my shoulder, and, to my horror, saw that I had bumped into the vase.

Which, incidentally, now appeared to be in pieces on the other side of the table.

I was speechless, as opposed to the other hosts.

"Uh-oh," the twins said in unison.

"That's not good," the shorter brown-haired boy said.

"Sakura-chan broke it!" the shortest boy exclaimed.

The boy with the glasses walked up to the vase and looked at it."We were going to sell that. It was worth 10 million yen."

_Ten million yen?!_ I thought.

He turned to me. "But, since you're part of the Oshiro family, surely you can pay for it."

Of course I could pay for it! My family was filthy rich! My parents gave my sister and I allowances every month. My sister spent it on clothes, but I always used it for books. The only downside was that I had already used this month's allowance, and I had 20 more days to go. Sure I could ask my dad for money, but he would only give it to me if I used it for clothes, since my mother wanted me to focus less on school and more on my looks.

Then there was Ayame. Even if I lied to my dad about buying clothes, she would undoubtedly be suspicious. And that Tamaki guy would totally tell her about my breaking the vase. She would drag me to the host club and sign me up in a heartbeat!

"You can pay for it, can't you?" the boy asked with a frown.

I looked at all the hosts, whose eyes were on me, and sighed.

"No."

Never in my life would I have expected what they had in store for me.

* * *

Hiin here. I bet everyone reading this can guess what the host club had in store for her. Sorry that it's a bit of a first episode rewrite (those of you who didn't guess before probably know now, don't you?). This, I think is the real chapter one. Chapter one feels more like a prologue to me. Feel free to ask me questions in your reviews; I'd be happy to answer any of them at the beginning of each chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, READER-SAMA (a little sucking-up doesn't hurt, does it?)!!!!! 

lots of luv, hiin :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh. I couldn't avoid it any longer. OMG SAKURA CUSSES! Collective gasp! I haven't written a single fanfiction in which there isn't cussing. Well, there was one, but I wrote that when I didn't know any cuss words, so that doesn't count. Hey, once you've been in high school, you're bound to cuss.

Anyways, many thanks to my reviewers **Namiko** (hi!!!), **Subliminal Shadows** (love the quotes), **xxbakaxchan** (by the look of the fave stories list, you read a lot. Rock on), and **Elle Steinig** (OMG that's the fourth time). Also, thanks to the new alerters (alertees? What would one call it? Will we ever know? Will I ever continue with what I was initially talking about?) **animeluvr4lyf** (way to go for putting that many chapter up for a single story), **eturnal sailor cosmos15** (wow. That's a lot of pets), and **xxbakaxchan** (the second time being mentioned here). All of you get cookie pies! Yum!

Also, more thanks to **Elle Steinig** (5) and **xxbakaxchan** (3) for asking questions! Yay for questions! Here's **Elle Steinig**'s:

**Elle Steinig: Couldn't she just ask the host club to wait 20 days or stall them until she got her allowance? Just saying... :D**

Excellent point. Surprisingly, I have an answer to that. Number the first: Do you think that Kyouya would let her wait twenty days? And if I had him do that, my friend (a hard-core Kyouya fangirl) would have to kill me, and then there wouldn't be any more Crescent Moon chapters. Number the second: Sakura doesn't want to use her allowance. Let me show you why:

"_Sakura-chan, why don't you have as many books as usual?"_

"_Umm, that's a good question Nee-chan. You see, I broke the host club's vase and I-"_

"_YOU WENT TO GO SEE THE HOST CLUB?!"_

"…"

"_DON'T WORRY, SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'LL BE A CUSTOMER IN NO TIME!"_

…Yeah. Ayame would die of happiness and Sakura would die of embarrassment. It's a miracle that Ayame hasn't signed her up already since she knows that she danced with Kaoru. Good question though. I wish I would have thought of it before, so I could have put it in the story.

Here's **xxbakaxchan**'s:

**xxbakaxchan: ****was this originally a one-shot? it seems like it.**

Yes, this was going to be a one-shot, but a lot of people wanted me to continue it and I got a vague idea of a plot. Actually, I've written the ending already. I can write beginnings and endings well (especially endings. When I first write a story, I'll write the end within a few days), but I have trouble with the middles.

Speaking of the story, here it is!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to anything at all. If I did, I would take total advantage of it and put in many original characters! Then my original characters and I would take over the world! Muahaha! We'd bring anime rock musicals to the rest of the world! It'd be awesome!**

**I don't own any of the rights to Ouran High School Host Club or any of Jane Austen's novels, if I didn't make that clear.**

* * *

I blame the moon. I blame that damned crescent moon that was in the sky the night of the ball. If it had been cloudy or something I wouldn't have looked up to see the moon, Kaoru never would have surprised me, I most likely wouldn't have started a conversation with him, and I would have never danced with him. If I had never danced with him, I wouldn't want to know why he had asked me to dance in the first place. I wouldn't have gone to the host club to retrieve my book because I would never have forgotten it.

I would never have become a host.

Revolutionary, they called it. A female host joining the ranks of male hosts? Unusual in this day in age, but would bring many male customers in, as the glasses wearing boy had pointed out after doing all the calculations. The more customers I got, the faster I would pay off my debt. And of course, the tall blond boy was ecstatic at the idea.

What did I think of it, you ask? **Pure idiocy.**

And here I was, sitting like a doll on display in front of a bunch of guys who couldn't get a date. The only good thing I had gotten out of this was a makeover, which made me wonder if the girl in the mirror was really I. My hair had been put in soft curls, and a headband rested on my head. They had given me makeup too, which I only used for the host club. Hey, I needed to get as many customers as I could to pay off my debt.

I thank God that Ayame hadn't recognized me. Sure, she wondered where I went after school, but I told her that I was part of a book club. I always sat with my back to where the tall blond, who I now knew was Suoh Tamaki, sat with his fangirls, and that included my sister.

"Sakura-chan? Do you like music?"

I turned back to my customers. It was surprising how easy they were to please. They were desperate for a scrap of attention, like I was some sort of celebrity or something. Pleased customers meant that they would come back, recommend me to friends, et cetera, et cetera. Paying off my debt was going to be a snap.

"I'm afraid I don't listen to much music, but I like classical," I said quietly, quite out of character. Still, you have to give the customers the image they want to see.

"Not rock?" another asked.

"Well," I said, putting on that shy smile that they adored, "I guess I could try it." They melted like ice cream in summer.

A snap.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" I cringed at the nickname that all of the people in the host club, not to mention my customers, had come to use. For crying out loud, they had just met me! I turned to see the boy I knew was Haninozuka Mitsukuni, better known as Hunny around here.

"What is it, Hunny-senpai?" I asked him.

"Sakura-chan, would you like a cupcake?" he asked in his cute little voice as he handed me a cupcake with pink frosting on a lighter pink plate. I cringed at the pinkness and glanced at my customers, some of whom were glaring at Hunny, green with envy. Hunny's customers, on the other hand, were swooning in his cuteness. Whatever. Like I cared about Hunny's customers.

"Not right now, okay Hunny-senpai? Why don't you offer your nice customers a cupcake?" I suggested.

"Well, okay!" Hunny walked back over to his table, his customers shooting me looks of gratitude while mine sighed with relief.

"Time's up," Kyouya said, coming to alert my customers of their limited time with me. They slouched their shoulders sadly.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again," I said sweetly. They floated out of the room, stupid grins on their faces.

"You're done for today. You have been doing extremely well," Kyouya said, glancing at his clipboard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, sipping my tea. "Geez, Kyouya-senpai, how do you stand this crap?" Luckily for Kyouya, I had said this low enough for the fangirls not to hear. "Wait, never mind. You're just in it for the cash."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chuckled, making him seem slightly evil, simply confirming my comment.

"And what does it matter if I'm done or not? I can't take the chance of my sister seeing me come out of this room!"

"Would you like me to schedule some more customers tomorrow?" he asked.

"No way," I said, leaning back into the pink chair that I was sitting in. I put another spoonful of sugar into my tea, though I probably didn't need any sugar when I was this irritated.

Kyouya walked away, taking away my chance of asking him of how many more customers I needed in order to pay off my debt, as I did religiously each day. However many that was, my feeling was that that number couldn't come soon enough.

I looked at the other hosts around me, wondering how they could stand the girls fawning over them all the time. Mori was sitting closest to me, girls asking him questions that got answered either with a shrug, nod, shake of head, or a monosyllabic word.

Tamaki was enjoying having the girls swoon over him, as I had found out he always did. I had to admit it; it was quite entertaining to see the girls practically faint at the slightest compliment from him. I laughed at their desperation. It may have been cruel, but they were just pathetic. It almost made me ashamed that I actually had a blood relation to one of those girls.

However, that Haruhi kid seemed the polar opposite of Tamaki, though his fangirls certainly weren't. It was quite refreshing to know that I was not the only sane person involved in this insanity. I had heard a bit about him, that he was a student on a scholarship and that he had gotten into the host club the same way I had. I wasn't the only person who wouldn't choose being a host out of their own free will. He didn't compliment them endlessly or act cute to make the girls swoon. He was simply polite. Not that I would go out with a guy like that. Except for the politeness, Haruhi didn't seem to have much of a personality. It was somewhat boring.

The only downside of this was that now I was facing where Kaoru and Hikaru were, doing that "brotherly love" act that bugged the heck out of me. If Kaoru had had his brother all along, why the hell had he asked me to dance? It was odd. Usually I was fine with whatever people did, as long as I wasn't involved, that is. But this was different. Whenever I saw them all over each other like that, I got really ticked off.

Was this jealousy?

_No way_, I thought. _Jealous? I'm not jealous. It's not like I __**like**__ him or anything. One dance. Just one dance. Once dance is nothing, nothing at all._

I took out my backpack from under the chair I was sitting in and started to work on my homework, being distracted only by Kaoru and Hikaru.

At long last, the last customer (Tamaki's, of course) walked out of the door. I sighed with relief. _Thank goodness,_ I thought. I always looked forward to the end of the day. I could go home and read. Still, there was one more thing I had to do.

The day before, after being in the host club for a week, I had only just realized that I had never gotten my copy of Sense and Sensibility back. I had seen Kyouya sell a teacup that Tamaki had used to one of the latter's fans, but surely he wouldn't do that with a book. It's not like I had kissed it or anything. Still, I had to confront him about it.

"Kyouya-senpai, where's my book?" I asked, approaching him. Hunny and Mori were talking, and Hikaru and Kaoru were bugging the heck out of Tamaki. I hadn't noticed where Haruhi had gone off to.

"Your book?" he said, not knowing what I meant.

"Yes, my book. The one that I came to the host club to retrieve the day I got in this idiotic mess. Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen."

"Sense and Sensibility," Kyouya repeated, clearly uninterested. "No, I haven't seen it."

I felt like pulling out my hair. For crying out loud, it was my favorite book! And Kyouya clearly hadn't sold it; if he had, he would have some stupid little smirk on his face and would just tell me straight up that I wouldn't be getting it back. I exhaled my breath in a huff and stomped off towards a room off of the third music room. I knew Kyouya put some of the items he was going to sell in there, and maybe he had forgotten about it. It was a small, aged, old hardcover book, after all.

I turned the knob, and pulled the door open, gaining the attention of the rest of the host club.

"NO!" they shouted.

But it was too late.

Haruhi was standing there, standing back to me, in the uniform pants and an undershirt, reaching for a hoodie that was on a nearby table.

It became clear to me that Haruhi was not a boy.

I calmly closed the door; after all, it wasn't Haruhi's fault, so I wouldn't take it out on hi- her. I turned slowly around too see the host club's expressions, and all but Kyouya's were wary, since Kyouya was indifferent to the whole situation. I took a deep sigh, then took another breath.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

It's me again. You didn't really think that she was going to be in the host club but not know about their secret did you? It may not be a key part of the plot, but I thought it would be entertaining. Poor hosts. Their ears are bleeding.

Oh, about the anime rock musical thing at the beginning, I just found out that there are multiple bleach musicals (two have been performed at the moment, but they are making more), and I am sort of ticked because I can't just hop on a plane and go to Japan. Thank goodness for youtube.

And if you are thinking "How would there not being a crescent moon change Sakura meeting Kaoru? She might have still looked up?", my reply is that the excuses you make up are stupid when you don't want to admit when you're in love. Not that Sakura is in love. Did I say that? I don't believe that i did. whistles

Anyways, read and review, if you don't want your ears to bleed. Reviewers rock hard.

Much love, hugs, and chocolate,

Hiin


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my dear readers! Sorry that it took so long for me to get this posted. I'm not a big fan of this chapter. It's sort of boring compared to earlier chapters and the chapters to come. I've started to write the next chapter, and I'm pretty sure I like it!

Anyways, an infinite number of thanks to the people who reviewed: **xxbakaxchan **(that's four times)**, Subliminal Shadows** (twice)**, Elle Steinig** (six times)**, Seengot **(your pic rocks!)**, Natchi822**(the second time)**, **and **Hikari Kimaka **(wow! That's a lot of fave stories! Yay for reading!). An infinite number of thanks also goes to my new alerter, **knyghtstar** (loved the copy-into-your-profile stuff! I laughed a lot reading those!). **knyghtstar** (that's two) gets another infinite number of thanks for favoriting this story! If I spelled any names wrong or forgot anyone, I'm completely sorry! Feel free to pm me and correct me!

**xxbakaxchan** (five) and **Natchi 822** (three) also get even more thanks for asking questions! Yay questions! The first one is **xxbakaxchan**'s.

**xxbakaxchan: ****so,is this story going to be tamakixsakura? kaoruxsakura? hikaruxsakura? or will you let the readers vote and decide?**

Excellent question! I've actually been waiting for someone to come out and just ask. Still, I'm not going to give away the secret! And I'm not going to let readers vote and decide, since I finally have a sort of map in my head of what's going to happen, which chapter this or that happens, who says or does this, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Again, good question!

**Natchi822: If they made Haruhi pretend to be a boy because she broke the vase, why didnt they make her? Was it because she didn't want anyone to find out she was working in the Host Club?**

Great question! Well, you have to understand that they knew that Sakura was a girl from first sight, and they didn't know about Haruhi being a girl (except Kyouya, who knew Haruhi was a girl the whole time, but he's an exception because he's greedy and will even make a girl cross dress, so long as he gets money. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. I find his greed and shadow-kingness quite entertaining). Still, they don't spill her secret that she's in the host club, and since she looks so different in make-up and her personality is different in front of her customers. They (her customers) haven't made the connection between the shy, cute Sakura-chan from the Host Club and the anti-social, intimidating Oshiro-san from their class. Good question!

So we should probably get to the actual story. Here we go!

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I can say with confidence that i would be one of the happiest people on the face of this planet, as any sane person would be.**

Okay, so I lied. _Now_ we can get to the actual story!

* * *

"…so, will you keep this a secret?" Haruhi asked. I sat in my chair, arms crossed, one leg over the other, staring at the hosts. They were sitting in front of me, on the couches, studying my reaction.

"If you choose not to, I think that you should know that my family is very…influential," Kyouya said, barely a touch of a threat in his voice. He was good at being subtly evil. "You do have a passport, do you not?"

"You don't have to threaten me," I said calmly. "If everyone knows that she's a girl, she'll take all my customers, and it'll be that much longer until I can quit being a host." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Can I go now?"

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You must take an oath!"

"An oath?" I repeated.

"An oath that you will die before you reveal my daughter's secret!"

I was confused. "Daughter?"

"Senpai-" Haruhi started.

"Your sister must take an oath!" Tamaki said to Haruhi, had started rubbing her temples in a circular motion.

I decided that I didn't really want to know and stood up.

"I won't tell. Kyouya said I was done, so I think that it is fair that I can leave for today."

"You're going?" Tamaki repeated slowly, losing all the resoluteness that he had had only a few seconds earlier.

"Yes, going."

"But we have to discuss the ball next month!"

"Ball?" I sputtered. "You just had one!"

"He wants to show off his new daughter!" Hikaru (I was getting better at telling the twins apart) piped up. I glared at him, then glared at Kaoru, whose laughing stopped abrubtly.

I turned to Kyouya with a death glare that could rival his own. "There was nothing in the deal about a ball," I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you're in any position to negotiate," Kyouya replied coolly. "And believe me, you'll want to go to this ball."

"And please inform me, Kyouya-senpai, why the hell I would want to go to this stupid ball!"

"I had an idea, and with all the money it will make, you'll be able to pay off all your debt."

Judging by the looks on everybody else's faces, I wasn't the only one that hadn't known about this idea. Tamaki had even come back from being all emo in his corner after Hikaru had made that comment about wanting to show off his daughter. Still, I was curious at why he would come up with an idea that would benefit someone besides his own greedy self.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're getting quite annoying," Kyouya said shortly.

I tried not to yell at him and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Explain," I demanded.

"Customers will buy tickets and put them in boxes. Each of the boxes will have a picture of a different host on it, excluding you. The customers will put the tickets, and the ones who put the most tickets in each of the boxes will dance with that host, excluding the host who got the least amount of tickets. He – or she, in Haruhi's case – will dance with our publicly female host."

All eyes turned to me, and I laughed.

"Who's this other host that I don't know about?"

"There isn't one," Hunny said innocently.

"But…but…you can't be serious!" I cried incredulously. I pointed to Tamaki. "What if **he** loses? I don't want to dance with that idiotic phony!"

"Phony?" Tamaki cried, running back to his corner.

"It's very unlikely that he would lose," Kyouya said.

I rolled my eyes. "No deal," I said to Kyouya, enunciating each word slowly and clearly.

"I agree with her, Kyouya-senpai."

Everyone turned to look at Kaoru. My eyebrows rose. It was very…not like him to not like the idea of something that it seemed he would die laughing at while watching, let alone agree with me on something.

Hikaru looked at him curiously. "Kaoru?"

"We wouldn't want to make her customers jealous, would we?" Kaoru asked, looking worriedly at Kyouya, who pushed his glasses up.

"It's jealousy that will cause this to be successful. The girls will not want to see their favorite host dancing with Sakura-san, so they will buy a lot of tickets.

"But what about **her** customers?"

"If this makes enough money, it will pay off her debt."

"And we shouldn't make her do something that she doesn't want to do, right?"

"If you haven't noticed, she doesn't want to be here in the first place," Kyouya said, getting irritated. "And it's up to her whether she wants to proceed with this plan or not."

"Of course I don't!" I yelled.

"If you do, you'll be able to pay off your debt completely, since there's no way we could do something like this without a host that everyone knows is female," Kyouya said.

I paused, and Kyouya continued speaking.

"You won't have to come here ever again."

I looked at Kyouya. "All of my debt will be paid off?"

Kyouya smirked. "If it makes half of the money I think it will, your debt will be more than paid off."

Gone. All of my debt gone. It seemed to good to be true! No more hiding from my sister after school. No more wasted time when I could have been doing my homework or reading. But as tempting as this was, I was wary of any idea that Kyouya's mind came up with.

The temptation was too great.

"Deal," I said holding out my hand.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Kyouya said, shaking my hand. His glasses glinted.

I stole a glance at Kaoru. He looked…was it worried? Disappointed? I really wanted to know, but knew I wouldn't ask him.

As everyone else chatted about preparations for the ball, I realized something. I had been thinking about the first ball, and how I had danced with Kaoru. I had had to stare at my feet for almost the whole time, only being able to look up for maybe thirty seconds at the end. I knew that the rest of the hosts were probably great dancers, and my customers were most likely not.

"I have one problem." I had interrupted their discussion over decorations. Everyone looked at me.

"I can't dance."

I'm back! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There aren't going to be many more, maybe only two or three. Possibly four. Dammit, I'm thinking of more things for more chapters as I type this! I will not let this fanfiction go on forever like some of my other stories have (which is why I haven't put them up yet)!

So anyways, you've already read, so you might as well review! Review or I shall get a Beelzenef (is that how you spell it? It's the name of the name of that cat puppet that Nekozawa has) and torture you with it (they actually have those on ebay. I **really** want one). Perhaps I should get to writing the next chapter…

Wishing you lots of love and nice weather (it finally feels like spring where I am),

Hiin 3


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooooo, readers! I apologize in advance for the content of this chapter. No, it's not inappropriate, it's just more serious than previous chapters. GOMENASAI! How about I make it up to you by making the next chapter incredibly funny, much at Sakura's expense? Please? I've already started writing it, and it's hilarious.

Applause goes to my sole reviewer for chapter four, **x-twilight-x** (love the random quotes!). Applause goes to the people who put this on their story alert thingamabobs: **darkxXxflames** (the profile pic is so kawaii!),** Bustedwitch** (the quotes are funny!), and **x-twilight-x** (second time). **MistFairie93** ("Beauty from Pain" is one of my fave songs!!) also gets applause for adding this to their favorite stories list! If I forgot anybody, tell me please!

To the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING HAS CHANGED, EXCEPT THAT I'M A FEW WEEKS OLDER. I STILL DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.

To the story!

* * *

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three."

"You know, you're not going to be able to look at you feet while you're dancing with customers," Kaoru said, obviously amused.

I looked up and glared at him in response, though I knew fully well that my customers were most likely not all that good at dancing.

Kaoru grinned. "See? You can dance without gluing your eyes on the floor."

I realized that what he said was true and stumbled. Kaoru pulled me closer, tightening his arm around my waist.

"Careful," he said.

I kept my eyes firmly on my feet and was grateful that the rest of the host club wasn't there to see my face turn crimson. The two of us were in the ballroom, as the rest of the hosts had decided to leave my instruction of ballroom dancing to Kaoru. They had set up (paid someone to set up, more like) a high-tech looking sound system, which had been set up to play different waltzes one after another.

"You seem different," Kaoru said after a few minutes of silence, and I was finally able to dance without looking at my feet.

"Different? Different from when?"

"The night of the ball." He spun me in a circle.

"How?"

"Well," he said hesitantly, "you smiled a lot more that night."

I thought for a moment and remembered how happy I was that night, particularly when Kaoru danced with me.

"You didn't smile when I first saw you, but you smiled pretty much all the time the rest of that night. You haven't smiled as much as then," Kaoru said, judging by my silence that he could continue.

He was wrong.

My face turned red, this time with anger. "I smile! I smile all the time."

Kaoru looked like he regretted even mentioning it. "Well, usually doesn't seem like a genuine smile, like you're not truly happy."

I stopped and stepped away from Kaoru. To say I was glaring at him would have been an understatement. If looks could kill, he would be writhing on the ground.

"I'm plenty happy!" I yelled.

"All that I'm saying is that you don't seem like it!"

I turned away from him and grabbed my messenger bag from the corner. I pushed the door open and ran down the hallway, fighting angry tears. I thought I heard him call my name, but I kept running. _Why is he so concerned about me anyway?_ I thought.

line goes here

"What the hell is his problem?!" I slammed the door to the entrance hall of my dorm room and threw my bag on the ground. I stomped to the main room. "If Kaoru-kun thinks that I'm not happy, he is sadly mistaken!"

"Who?"

I jumped at the voice and saw my sister laying on a chaise lounge, reading a fashion magazine.

"Why can't you stay in your room?" I asked, irritated.

"I don't like the wallpaper."

Note to self: Next year make sure to get a room that's not right beside my sister's. I walked to the kitchen to get myself an aspirin and some water for the headache I was bound to get. I took it and chugged the glass of water, then refilled the glass and went back to the main room. Ayame seemed to be thinking intently.

Ayame sat up suddenly, looking as if she had just had an epiphany. "Wait a second!" She grinned at me. "Do you mean Hitachiin Kaoru-san?"

I cursed in my head. "Of course not! I was talking about, um, Kurosawa Kaoru-kun. He's in my class. You don't know him." I took a sip of water.

Ayame studied me for a second, then she sighed disappointedly and crossed her legs. She turned a page in the magazine, a little smile appearing on her face. "You've changed, Sakura-chan."

Not you too!" I cried, sitting down on a chair by the piano.

"In a good way," she said. "You've seemed…happier I guess."

"Happier?" It seemed like the exact opposite of what Kaoru had told me earlier. "Like smiling more?"

"Only a bit more, now that you've mentioned. What I was referring to was…Well, it's like you've had this…like, this natural glow about you. You've been like that ever since you went to the ball. Did anything happen there that you didn't tell me about? Or were you telling the truth about only dancing with Hitachiin Kaoru-san?"

"Of course I was telling the truth!" I yelled.

"Did you dance with this Kurosawa Kaoru guy?"

"Of course not."

"Hmm." Ayame tapped a perfectly manicured nail on the magazine. "There goes my theory."

"Theory?" I raised the glass to my lips.

Ayame smiled at me, a twinkle in her eye.

"Sakura-chan, are you in love?"

The absurdity of the statement caught me off guard. I tried not to spit the water on the carpet and succeeded, my prize being a terrible coughing fit.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"Are you in love?"

"What in the world would possess you to think that I'm in love?!"

"You seem happier, for one thing."

"That's because of the book club."

"There is no book club," Ayame said slyly. "I checked."

_Dammit!_

"Which brings us to my second piece of evidence," she continued. "You're keeping secrets. The thing about the book club **and** the fact that I found make-up in your bathroom. Don't worry. I'm not going to bug you about it. You're entitled to your secrets.

"And, finally the third thing."

"Which is?" I asked. I was sick of this moronic game.

"You seemed mad at this Kaoru guy just now," Ayame said, saying it as if it was simply common sense.

"How is that evidence of my being in love?!"

"When you get frustrated, Sakura-chan, if I may put it so bluntly, you don't take it well. You get mad and yell."

"And?"

"You don't know what he's thinking, why he pays attention to you, you can't figure out what he's really saying, et cetera, et cetera."

"What are you, a therapist?!" I yelled.

"I'm just trying to help!" Ayame said incredulously.

"Well, I can figure my problems out on my own! They aren't any of your business!"

My sister stood up angrily. "If that's how you feel, then I won't bother helping you next time!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I heard the door slam and collapsed on the chaise. My eyes drifted toward the coffee table. Ayame had left her magazine. I picked it up and thumbed through it, but got sick of it within minutes. The girls in it looked so fake, even faker than I was with my customers. I would have called that an accomplishment, but that would have sounded to complimentary.

My eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as I thought about what Ayame had said. _"You seem happier."_ Maybe she was right about that. Still, it didn't mean anything if I liked hanging out with Kaoru…I mean, the host club. _"You're keeping secrets."_ Of course I'm keeping secrets! I'm involved in a host club and have to hide my identity there so my sister won't find out! _"You seemed mad at this Kaoru guy just now."_ Hell, yeah, I was mad at him! Why was he so damned concerned about my happiness?! It wasn't any of his business!

"_Are you in love?"_

No! Of course not! I couldn't be in **love**! It was a horrible thing, one that anchored you to another and wouldn't let you go without heartache and depression.

Still, I couldn't help thinking about how I felt when I danced with Kaoru that night. I felt…it was hard to describe, like I was meant to be in his arms. Hell, that night I was almost about to close that space between his lips and mine…

"No! I am not in love! I need to concentrate on school!" I said sternly to myself. "I'll be successful in life and **then** I can worry about love." Still, I couldn't help doubting myself as I scribbled answers on a worksheet.

* * *

When I wrote in the beginning of the last chapter that I had started writing this chapter and liked it so far, I was wrong. The next chapter is better, I promise. I'll give you a little clue: Sakura doesn't like dresses. That's all I'm going to say.

I'm sorry to say it, but this has to end sometime. There's going to be two more chapters of Crescent Moon. No more, no less. Seriously. And I might put up an epilogue. I love epilogues! Pretty much every fanfiction that I've written a lot of has an epilogue.

Please ask questions! I love answering questions (at least when I know the answer). Questions are love!

Please review! I was quite sad to see that I only had one review. I don't want to be a bitch and say that I have to get so many reviews to update! That would make me sad because then I'd have to wait to update, and I don't want to do that!

Hugs and chocolate kisses,

Hiin 3 (yeah, in the last chapter at the end I forgot to put a in the heart. Reread chapter four and pretend there is one (not really)!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, once again, my wonderful, amazing, kind, forgiving readers. I hope you have decided to spare me your wrath. You can't imagine how sorry I am and how terrible I feel. If you want to see a pitiful excuse that doesn't excuse my disappearing from for four months, see my profile page. It will be there until I post the seventh chapter (which is going to be really long to make up for this short chapter).

Thanks go to the following people that reviewed: MistFaerie93 (second time), x-twilight-x (three times so far), Elle Steinig (a whopping seven, yes, that's correct, seven times), and Bustedwitch (second time).

Thanks also go the people who signed up for story alerts: twilightdeath (cool quotes for name, age, likes/dislikes) and loony luna91 (your username rocks!).

Lastly, thanks to the people who just read this, even if they don't review.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE ENGLISH DUB. FUNIMATION DOES.

To the story!

* * *

I rolled my backpack out of the school and turned a corner. _Why do the teachers assign so much homework?_ I wondered. _Nobody but me even does it. _But I didn't have much time to think upon this conundrum.

A limo passed by me, but slowed, and eventually stopped. I thought nothing of it. It was probably someone waiting for a student.

Little did I know that the student was me.

I was almost past the limo when someone grabbed my arms and pulled me in the limo before I could even yell. The limo lurched and I knew the driver had floored it.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"You can't escape, Sakura-chan, so don't bother yelling at us!" I recognized the teasing voice.

"Godammit, Hikaru-kun! Let me go!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. We have to do this."

"Kaoru-kun?" I finally wriggled out of their hands and sat away from them. Hikaru's face was gleeful. Kaoru was smiling, but it wasn't the totally-enjoying-my-discomfort-grin that Hikaru was wearing.

I glared at Hikaru. "You have sixty seconds to explain what's going on!"

"You're coming to our house to try on ball gowns!" Hikaru said in a singsong voice.

"Ball gowns?" I said, looking at Kaoru for confirmation. He nodded.

"Why your house?" I asked, glaring at the two.

"Our mother's a fashion designer," Kaoru explained. "Kyouya-senpai gave us your size and Mother made lots of dresses."

I didn't bother asking how Kyouya had gotten my dress size. I just sat back and rubbed my temples.

* * *

I didn't speak as we walked in the main entranceway of the Hitachiin mansion. A maid took my jacket and backpack, as well as Kaoru and Hikaru's. She hurried away and another came toward me.

"This way, Oshiro-san," she said, gesturing to the grand staircase that faced me. I walked toward it and noticed that neither Kaoru nor Hikaru had moved towards the staircase.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Nope," Hikaru said. "We would, but Mother insisted that this was a 'girl's thing'." I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't relieved.

I followed the maid upstairs. We went down a few hallways, and I remembered the path back to the door in case of a particularly humiliating situation.

"Here, Oshiro-san." The maid said, opening a door on the right side of the fifth hallway on the fourth floor. "Hitachiin-san is waiting for you in here."

I nodded to her and walked into the room.

And I sure as hell didn't like what I saw.

Everything was pink, and I do mean everything. Pink wallpaper. Pink plush carpet. A pink table with pink chairs. A pink curtain in the back of the room shielding whatever was there (and hopefully not pink) from my view. Not that there's anything wrong with pink. If looks really great on some people. I'm just not the biggest fan of it, and it's not the biggest fan of mine.

But it's mostly that I'm not a big fan of it.

And it didn't help that the only other person in the room was a woman with fashionably cut, reddish-**pink** hair.

"You must be Sakura-chan!" the woman cried. She hurried to me and grasped my hand, shaking it vigorously. "I'm Hitachiin Fumika, but please, call me Fumika-san."

I wrenched my hand out of her two and rubbed it with my other hand. "Can we just get this over with? I have homework."

The woman grinned. "Then let's get started!"

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no! That's not at all the **one**!" Fumika emphasized the word "one" the way some girls talk about boyfriends they think they're going to be with till the day they die. But when she said this, she didn't mean a particular member of the male half of the species; she meant a particular dress.

I groaned and trudged back into the large changing room, specially made into just that for my use, and pulled off the burgundy taffeta gown, frowning. I had liked that one.

I heard a knock and, sighing, pulled the garment back on. "Come in." Fumika opened the door and, without even a glance at me, walked straight towards the racks of dresses.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled a light blue dress from a rack before answering. "Determining which colors look best on you. Should have done this hours ago." She held the dress by me, then put it back on the rack.

"And, dear, while you're waiting, please change your dress. That burgundy is much too dark for your complexion."

I glared at her, though she didn't notice. "And where am I supposed to change?"

"Just go in the other room. There's a lock on the door."

Sighing, I grabbed a silk dress off the rack without looking and marched out the door, into the pink room. I paused by the door, to lock and test it. When I was certain no one would be able to walk in without smashing in the door, I took a closer look at the cream-colored dress.

It was a pretty dress. Simple, but it worked. The sleeveless top shimmered slightly in the light, as did the silk that made up the skirt. A large, darker ribbon around the waist made a huge bow on the back. I slipped it on. The taffeta under the silk part of the skirt wasn't itchy, like it was on some of the dresses I had been forced to try on. I couldn't help myself; I spun around. To my pleasure, it swooshed and the fabric pulled away from me for a second. I stopped spinning and the dress settled around my legs again.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a muffled voice. "Come back in once you're dressed! I need to see what colors look best on you!"

I sighed again and turned to go back into the room I had just left. When I opened the door, Fumika had her back to me.

"Now, I know dark colors definitely aren't good on you, so we'll just start with the light co-" When she turned and saw me, she stopped.

"We'll start with what?"

"Sakura-chan, that's the **one**!"

"The one?"

"Yes, yes! That dress is perfect for you! The shape is flattering, the color is phenomenal, and you look so cute in it! We could put little rosettes in your hair and you'd look fabulous!"

I smiled. "So I can go now?"

"We simply must chat! I'll have someone bring up some tea while you're changing." She hurried out of the room before I could protest.

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan, what are your interests?" Fumika sipped some of her tea.

I sat back in the pink chair, which, despite how it looked, was actually quite comfortable. I suppressed a sigh in response to her question. "Well, I like to read."

She nodded. "Kaoru-kun told me you're an avid reader. He also said you're good in school."

"Just what has he told you about me?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to say." Fumika smiled, as if she was enjoying an inside joke.

I slouched in my chair and reached for one of the cookies on a large platter.

"You're just about all he talks about anymore."

I looked up. "Really? I am?"

Fumika's smile widened. "Yes." I blushed and looked away. Why did knowing Kaoru thought about me cause so many feelings? How could a person feel happy and nervous at the same time? And that wasn't even counting that other weird feeling.

* * *

Hiin here. Sakura's not as angry in this chapter, except for the beginning. She has a right to be pissed. Still, I'm sure some of the fangirls out there wouldn't mind being kidnapped by the Hitachiin twins, but I won't go into that.

Only one more chapter to go! Well, a chapter and an epilogue, but you know what I mean. It's the action-packed conclusion to the thrilling Crescent Moon saga (yeah, right)! I'm going to post the last chapter and the epilogue at the same time, so it might take a while, but no more than a month.

Please review. I like reviews. They make me smile because I know someone thinks my writing is worth commenting on.

Wishing you lots of love and books,

Hiin :)


End file.
